The atmospheric pollutants emitted from gasoline engines and other sources are posing a social problem and considerable research and development have been undertaken to reduce the pollutant emissions. Liquid fuel is gasified by municipal gas companies or the petrochemical industry. Unlike chemical plants where the supplies of air and power are ample, these supplies for cars are restricted in terms of available power, heat and electric energy in one way or another.
In spite of these various restrictions, the present inventors have successfully completed a gas generator suitable for supplying a gaseous fuel to an automobile.